


The Lucy Train

by DaynatheAmazing



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynatheAmazing/pseuds/DaynatheAmazing
Summary: Boy likes girl. Girl doesn’t know what she wants, but she is about to find out. Love is never easy. **Mature subject matter, and Profanity**





	The Lucy Train

****Adult content, mature subject matter. Read with caution. This will be the only warning****

If you are not aware Fairytail is owned by **Hiro Mashima** , you clearly have been living under a rock!

Chapter I

Lucy opened her eyes to the familiar sight of Max’s pale golden bedroom walls. They always reminded her of the vacations she used to take with her mother, while her father was away on business. She shook away the nostalgia and turned to look at Max. Her boyfriend of six months, who was sleeping very peacefully beside to her. She thought back to the day it all began.

_‘The sand mage looked very flustered as he approached Lucy, whom sat at the bar in the guild hall, drinking her favorite; one of Mira’s glorious strawberry milkshakes with extra whipped cream and a fresh strawberry to top it off. He awkwardly raised his right arm and ran his hand through his hair pausing when his hand sat on the back of his head as he asked, “Do you mind?” as he gestured to the seat next to her._

_“I don’t own it now do I?” she laughed, in response as she gave her best Lucy smile.Max chuckled as he fumbled to pull out the chair. “Did you just get back from a job?” she inquired._

_“No, I got back a few days ago. But I want to say something before I lose my nerve!” he rambled, “I like you Lucy, I know I might not be the most badass guy in Fairytail or anything, however I promise that I am the kindest. With that being said, would you do me the honor of going on a date tonight, with me?”_

_“Uhhh,” she faltered, dumbfounded. Of all the girls in the guild that he could have asked. Ones that he had a better connection with, and here he was asking her on a date. Before she had a chance to gather her thoughts the sand mage was already speaking again._

_“I mean what is the down side? If it doesn’t work out it’s water under the bridge, but you won't know unless you give me a shot. What do you say?”_

_“What the hell, why not” the celestial mage declared, with confidence. While she thought to herself, ‘Maybe now Aquarius will get off my ass about being single; plus free dinner, score!’_

_“Fantastic!” he exclaimed in genuine surprise. “I will pick you up at 6, if that works for you?”_

_She nodded with a smile. He grinned back while he got up and waved goodbye heading towards the doors leaving the guild.’_

Lucy sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the present. She turned to the clock to see that it was only 5am! ‘Fuck my life’ she grumbled to herself knowing perfectly well that she was not going to be able to go back to sleep. Knowing Max was going to be sleeping until noon, as per usual; she got up, found her clothes from yesterday and swiftly put them on while sneaking out of the bedroom. “Hmm, should just head home and shower, I suppose.” she said to herself as she headed out Max’s apartment door.

The feel of the water running down her back felt amazing. Taking the celestial mage’s mind to her current predicament. Being she knows she needs to break up with the sand mage. However every time she had tried to bring it up.. Max would simply tell her how happy she makes him feel. Making her yet again lose her nerve to break up with him. Their relationship was good, but sexually… there was simply no spark. Losing her virginity was a very awkward experience. To this day she had yet to find out what an orgasm was like. She heard Cana talk about her many romps, to which the card mage would go on about the wonders of Bickslow’s glorious tongue. Just thinking about it made the celestial mage shudder. “Fuck, I need to get drunk tonight.” announcing aloud to herself.

“Hey Luce, getting drunk sounds fun. Can we get drunk together?” Natsu asked, while walking into Lucy’s bathroom.

“What the fuck Natsu? Get the hell out of the bathroom!” Lucy screamed, while quickly wrapping herself in a towel. And then kicking the dragon slayer out of her bathroom. “Just because you're my best friend, it does not give you the right to come into MY bathroom while I am showering!”

“But come on Luce, a body is a body…” Natsu complained from the other side of the bathroom door, with a nose bleed as he giggled to himself. Picturing the celestial mage’s bountiful mounds with the most delicious looking pink perky nipples.

“No, means no Natsu!”

Ever since the grand magic games Natsu has been ‘accidently’ seeing Lucy naked… more often than the celestial mage wanted to admit. She finished drying herself off, left the bathroom to head to her closet to find some clean clothes for the day. “Hey Natsu, do you want to do a job today? I am thinking just Happy, you and me. We could just find something for the day and get drunk at the guild tonight.” questioned Lucy as she walked into the kitchen after getting dressed, where she saw Natsu with his head inside the fridge eating who knows what.

Natsu lifted his head out of the fridge to see Lucy wearing one of her signature mini skirts with a purple tank top that have little golden stars shooting across the front. “Sure Luce, just let me finish my snack and we can head to the guild.” Natsu responded with food in his mouth.

“Natsu, how many times to I have to tell you to not talk with your mouthful!” Lucy blurted in disgust.

“Sorry Luce, sometimes I just forget…” the dragon slayer replied softy. “I am ready to head to the guild now.”

After locking the door the celestial mage pulled out her gate keys, “Open Gate of Canis Minor! Nikola!” Poof. “I missed you Plue!” she exclaimed happily.

“Puu-punn” asked Plue

“Of course I will carry you Plue.” Lucy smiled as she picked up her candy loving spirit, carrying him with his back against her belly. The walk to the guild was refreshing; the sun was shining and there was a slight, cool breeze. Minutes later the trio were already at the doors to the guild hall.

Natsu pushed open the doors to the guildhall, and shouted “Good morning!” running up to the request board to find the perfect job for the day.

Lucy walked up to the bar where Erza was standing talking to Mira. “Good morning my beautiful sisters!” the stellar mage exclaimed very sassy.

“Morning Lucy, the usual?” asked the take-over mage.

“Yes please Mira, you know how much I love your shakes!”

“Morning Lucy, I think we should go on a job tomorrow? I saw a request for a Monster hunt, was thinking Team Natsu plus Wendy and Carla.” stated the requip mage.

“That sounds great Erza, Natsu and I are going to go on a quick one today. He is looking for one right now.” explained the celestial mage, while gesturing to the request board where Natsu was standing. The guild doors opened, and in walked the smallest dragon slayer with her white exceed followed closely by the blue tomcat.

“Natsu!” shouted the blue tomcat.

“Happy, I missed you so much buddy. Did you have a good time at Wendy and Carla’s?” Asked the dragon slayer to his exceed.

“The best time! Wendy always has fish for me to eat!”

“Well little buddy, I found the perfect job for you, me and Lucy. How do you feel about helping out at a carnival for the day? I think Luce will be excited about this one!”

“I think you’re right Natsu!” Lucy sighed once they were done with the requester and were back on their way home. “Today was a lot of fun Natsu!” Lucy grinned, “But even though it was a lot of fun, I am so happy we are done because now we have some extra jewel to get wasted!”

“My thoughts exactly Luce.” responded Natsu with his signature grin.

“I am still so impressed you did not destroy anything today Natsu. Even the requester was super happy you could eat fire to entertain.” the stellar mage remarked.

“When have you ever heard Natsu decline food Luushy?” Happy laughed.

The pair joined in with the exceed, chuckling in agreeance as they walked; in Happy’s case flew, the remaining few steps to the guild doors. Where the flame dragon slayer pushed open the doors yelling, “We’re back!”

“Welcome back!” shouted everyone in the guild hall, raising their beer mugs.

Lucy looked around the guild hall and saw no sign of the sand mage anywhere. ‘Hmmm, he probably went on a job this afternoon, yesterday he said he would be gone for a few days if Warren wanted to head out. If that's the case I am really going to let loose! Now to find Cana and Levy.’ She quickly spotted the solid script mage sitting with Freed and approached their table. “Hey Levy!”

“Hey Lu-chan, looks like you had fun today!” Levy smiled, gesturing to the purple butterflies she had painted up her arms.

“You should see Natsu, he has flames painted all up his arm. We took a job at a carnival today. It was a lot of fun, really helped me take my mind off of you know what. Anyways enough about that, I am so ready to get my drink on. Let's go find Cana!”

Levy proceed to excuse herself from Freed, before following Lucy to the table where you can almost always find the guild’s resident drunk. “Cana, are you ready to do some shots!” Levy declared, knowing full well that the answer, no matter what time of the day is always yes to the card mage.

“Mira! Can you get us a bottle of tequila and some shot glasses? Because it's time for one of my famous drinking games!” shouts Cana. Which causes many more of the guild members to gather around the table.

“Gather around all you beautiful people” purred the card mage.“Now let us play a classic, Never have I ever. A reminder to the rules, if you have done it you take a shot. But there is a catch, if you are the only one that has done it, or if you're the only one who has not done it. You have to take two body shots off the person to your left, and if it happens again you have to take a body shot off the person to their left and so on and so forth. Remember no repeats! I will start us off.” Cana quickly explained, as men quickly adjusted so they were sitting between the females, just in case. “Never have I ever been male.”

All of the men groaned, they quickly take their shots.

“Guess that makes it my turn next,” Laxus grinned “Never have I ever been female.” and with that all the girls have to take a shot.

“My turn,” squealed Levy. “Never have I ever had someone else give me an orgasm.” Knowing full well Lucy would have to do a body shot off of Gray for this one. Everyone took a shot except for Lucy.

“Dammit Levy!” the celestial mage laughed while instructing Gray, whom had a look of shock on his face, but said nothing as Lucy took the first two body shots of the evening.

“Never have I ever had sex with a man.” stated Gajeel. Bickslow and the girls excluding Levy quickly took their shots. “Wow Bix, didn’t think you were into that.”

“Turns out I am not actually, however I told myself I will try everything at least once.” declared the seith mage grinning away with his tongue hanging out.

“Ummm,” Lucy stumbled. “Never have I ever had a three way.” with that everyone groaned, “Levy if I am not mistaken, I believe it's time for your two body shots off of Gajeel.” the stellar mage giggled.

“Lu-chan is correct Gajeel. Umm, could you. Well, you know…” the small solid script mage stumbled. The blush on her cheeks getting redder by the second.

“Oi, Shrimp, I’m not going to bite…” teased the iron dragon slayer.

“Fair is fair Levy-chan” winked the celestial mage.

“Okay, I got this!” Levy shouted, louder than anticipated. And swiftly downed her shots.

“Woo! Go Levy! Woot!” cheered the take-over mage from behind the bar. Causing the solid script mage to become redder then Natsu’s guild mark.

“It’s finally my turn!” exclaimed the ice mage. “Never have I ever kept a diary.”

“Gray, why don’t you just go fuck yourself?” Lucy attempted to say seriously, but ended up in a giggling fit. “Juvia! I need to lick your booday!” she continued, still giggling.

“Juvia wanted Gray-sama to do body shots off of her! Not for Love Rival!” declared the water mage.

“Oh come now Juvia, I promise to be gentle.” teased the stellar mage. Upon receiving a nod from the water mage, Lucy quickly took her shots off Juvia and stumbled back down. _‘Fuck, this was exactly what I needed! Definitely going to need help to get home later… We have not even made a full round yet.’_ she pondered, in her very drunken state.

“I believe that makes it’s Juvia’s turn! Never have I ever been a celestial mage.”

“Fuck really guys? I feel like you're teaming up on me!” Lucy groaned. “Natsu get your butt over here. Because I am not moving again!”

**Please review, this is my first fanfiction and I am very excited about it! Cheers.**

 


End file.
